


Nightmares

by Alices_Madness



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Chuck has a nightmare, and it feels far too real for his comfort. Trent is there to remind him it's only a dream.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Nightmares

_No._

_No no no no no._

_No no no, please, no. Oh god, please no._

_Chuck stood beside the hospital bed, tears streaming down his face. It smelled too clean, too white, too sterile. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to end like this, they had so much more to do. He couldn’t, no, he can’t be. Trent can’t be dead. He just can’t be. Be her he was, lying in the hospital bed, the heart monitor displaying a flat line. The doctors had said their peace and left him alone. It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

_They were supposed to win the tag titles, they were supposed to get married, they were supposed to buy that house, they were supposed to grow old together. No, it wasn’t supposed to end like this. Trent wasn’t even a huge risk-taker in matches, but oh god, Chuck was never going to forgive himself. Could he even stand to be in that ring again? He reached forward, taking Trent’s hand in his own. It was cold. It wasn’t supposed to be cold, it was supposed to be warm, a comforting touch and gentle squeeze to assure he was okay. No warmth came from his skin, and the gentle squeeze never came. Chuck strained to see through the tears in his eyes, looking down at the man lying in the hospital bed, no. The corpse lying in the hospital bed. His boyfriend’s corpse. Oh, what had gone wrong? It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

“No!” Chuck shouted, sitting up quickly, the blanket falling from around him. He looked around, franticly searching in the dark until he saw Trent, sitting up in bed beside him. He threw his arms around his boyfriend, holding on for dear life, running his hands up and down his body as he let tears fall, committing every feeling to memory as much as possible.

“Chuck, it’s okay, I’m right here. What’s wrong?” Trent wrapped his arms around Chuck, holding him close and letting him cry.

“Y-you died! You w-w-were de-dead!” Chuck managed out between sobs.

“That was only your dream, I’m right here. Alive as ever. See?” Trent took one of Chuck’s hands, guiding it to his wrist to rest on his pulse. He leaned back, laying down and guiding Chuck’s head to rest on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

“It felt so real. You were in a hospital bed, something had happened in a match. You-“

“I’m right here. I’m completely safe. If this is your way of telling me you don’t want me to be in that ladder match, you could’ve just said it.” Trent smiled, trying to crack a joke. Chuck was quiet for a while, breathing in time with Trent as they laid there.

“I have so much I want to do with you,” Chuck whispered.

“Hm?”

“You died, you were gone too soon. There's so much more to do before we die. We’re going to get married, buy that house we were talking about. We’re gonna win the tag titles. There's so much to do.” Chuck shifted his head, looking Trent in the eyes as he spoke. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“And we’re going to do it all. Nightmare or not, we’re gonna do that stuff. I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

“You promise?” Chuck asked, eyes still fearful.

“I promise.” Trent kissed him, sealing his promise, “Do you think you can fall asleep again, or do you want to just get up?”

“What time is it?” Chuck laid his head back down on Trent’s chest as he grabbed his phone. The sudden bright light filling the room made Trent groan, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

“About 6ish.” He reported out, shutting the phone off and tossing it back on the nightstand.

“How about we just lay here a little longer, and we can get up for breakfast once it’s actually light outside?” Trent offered, fixing the blankets and pulling them around their two bodies.

“Sounds good,” Was Chuck’s muffled response, nuzzling into Trent’s chest and pulling the blankets tight around him.


End file.
